


I wasn’t sure we would make it…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: I wasn’t sure we would make it…, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin decides to fight for what is his…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn’t sure we would make it…

Title: I wasn’t sure we would make it…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1526  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: aaa_mazing’s Birthday

Summary: Justin decides to fight for what is his…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**I wasn’t sure we would make it…**

 

Justin’s POV

I see him, my heart starts to squeeze tighter in my chest and I feel the tears starting to well up behind my eyelids. I love him and it’s my party and he’s fucking Rage… I’m so angry and hurt I start to run away and run right into Ethan. Then I think about how hurt Brian must have been to find out about my cheating, and that’s when I realize that it’s just a fuck. That Rage doesn’t mean anything to him, he’s just someone to enjoy for the moment.

Ethan tries to console me. He can tell that I’m upset and we start to walk out of the party together. Everyone is watching and I turn to see Brian staring back at me and that’s when I realize what he’s up to….he’s just trying to push me off another Kinney cliff. Well, I’m onto him and I won’t allow him to push me away just because he thinks I should go running into Ethan’s arms. I’m not sure where my head has been these last couple of months. I’ve been acting like a jealous housewife, not the man who negotiated our rules. I’ve been listening to all these pretty words Ethan’s been whispering in my ear, but they’re just empty words. I know who I love and I won’t back down just because Mr. Kinney thinks it’s what’s best for me.

Ethan’s still trying to put his arms around me as I shrug him off and tell him that we need to talk, that I’ve been mixed up about my feelings towards Brian and that I know what he’s up to. That even though it was exciting sneaking around on Brian, now that it’s all out in the open the thrill is gone. Now I can see clearly what it is that I want, and what I’d be giving up. I tell him that I need to make it up to Brian; that I’m the one who was cheating on him. That he always was honest with me and what our relationship was. I apologize to Ethan and explain that we could never have what I already have with Brian. I tell him that it’s over and that I don’t want to see him again. That it’s better this way and that I’m sorry if I made him think that we could have been anything more than an easy fuck.

Ethan’s mad as he tries to fight for me, telling me how much he loves me and what I’d be throwing away by not choosing him. I tell him that I don’t love him, that I love Brian and I always have; that what we shared was a mistake and that I don’t see a future with him and ask him to leave. He storms off, saying that I’m making a big mistake and that Brian will never give me what I want. He just doesn’t understand that Brian has already given me everything that I want. He comes home to me every night and he shows me every day in every way just how much I mean to him.

Now if Mr. Kinney wants to play games I can play right along with him. I turn and go back into Babylon and head straight for the bar. I order a double Beam and down it quickly. I turn to see the guy who played Zephyr chatting with a couple of fans. So I go over to him, taking him by his waistband and pulling him into the backroom. He just grins and reaches up to kiss me. I bat his hand away and turn him around, starting to undo his pants from behind then lower them to the ground.

I can tell from the look on everyone’s faces that we are the center of attention. I push him up against the wall and kick his legs apart and then I spread his cheeks and lube him up. I take a condom out of my pocket and tear it open with my teeth just like I’ve seen Brian do hundreds of times. We’re drawing a crowd as I push myself into him and slowly start thrusting in and out. The whisky is starting to hit me as I work myself in a sexual frenzy inside his nice tight ass.

 

Brian POV

I look around and see him pulling Zephyr into the backroom. He looks so hot as he commands Zephyr to turn around and he kicks his legs apart. I love it when he’s bossy and in control. I watch as they draw a small crowd and all the guys in the backroom take notice that my twink has a trick. I’m getting hard just thinking about them together. “God, he looks hot!” I slowly move forward and come up behind them, watching closely as he starts to penetrate him and I can’t help considering having a three-way with them.

 

Justin’s POV

News of our sexual tryst has made its way to Brian as I sense him watching us. Then I feel his hands on my waist, lowering my pants as he whispers into my ear just how hot I look. He runs kisses around my neck until he reaches my mouth and pushes his tongue in. I surrender myself to him as he penetrates my ass with a lube-coated finger. He circles my opening and stretches me nice and wide for his member. My breath hitches as I feel the sexual electricity running through my body and I realize that Brian is excited by what he sees and not the least bit jealous.

He whispers into my ear how excited I’m making him and asks if I want him to continue. I moan my pleasure into his mouth as he continues to kiss me passionately. I get excited just hearing him rip the condom open, knowing that he’ll soon be penetrating my bubble butt. I slow down all the pumping I’m giving Zephyr and push my ass back to meet Brian’s thrusts as he fills me completely and I feel his balls slap against my ass. Brian sets the tempo as he thrusts into me and I push back into Zephyr. It’s a nice slow rhythm that Brian uses to set the pace. I’m in heaven as there’s no way to describe the sensations of being in the middle of a manwich.

I lower my hands to hold onto Zephyr’s hips as Brian rides my ass, controlling each and every thrust as he pumps and pushes his way towards ecstasy. I’m moaning my pleasure loudly as I rest my head on Brian’s shoulder. His lips capture mine and we make out enthusiastically, expressing how much we love each other. Zephyr looks back over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of our passion and is turned on even more by what he sees and what the gathering crowd is watching. We’re fucking hot and we’ve caught everyone’s attention as they all watch, drooling with excitement and anticipation.

I’m lost in all the sensations as Brian brushes against my prostate, sending spirals of pleasure through my limbs. My breathing has become rapid as Brian picks up the pace and thrusts even faster into me, driving this train right over the cliff. I come, screaming Brian’s name loudly as he follows right behind. Zephyr finishes last, crying out his passion. He collapses into the wall in front of him as I pull out and remove my condom. Brian holds me around my waist and continues to place feather light kisses all over my neck and face. I whisper that I love him and that he was fantastic. He holds me firmly as the last of my orgasm shakes through my body, and then he slowly pulls out and removes his condom.

I’m still trying to catch my breath as he tells Zephyr that we don’t do repeats, or take names and numbers. Zephyr looks a little disappointed but he understands and slowly gets dressed, telling Brian how great it was to be with the both of us. Brian looks at him, bored, as he starts to dress me again and whispers that we need to get a drink. We make our way out to the bar and order double shots of Beam and a couple bottles of water. We talk with the guys and Michael can’t help staring at me, knowing that I left earlier with Ethan. I finally say I had to explain to Ethan that Brian and I are together, that what we had was just for fun and that Brian and I had talked about it and that it was up to me where I wanted to be…  
We down our drinks and make our way out into the center of the dance floor where we can hardly keep our hands off each other. I run kisses up Brian’s neck and we hear the song Cha Cha. We hold each other tight, knowing that we almost lost everything tonight. I was so scared earlier I didn’t know if we would make it. But now I know that we can survive anything… 

The End


End file.
